


Wonderland

by LiteratureSoul



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Parallel Universes, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratureSoul/pseuds/LiteratureSoul
Summary: Surviving a painful ordeal has killed Sasuke's heart, but he finds love restored in an enigmatic pink haired woman, who changes his understanding of his world and introduces him to hers.Time, space and parallel universes have joined these two together to set things right for them both.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 8





	Wonderland

He was 8 years old when he saw just how much blood the human body could hold.  
Walking past the grotesque corpses of the royal guard flung about the corridor, every which way, a different killing mark on each, Sasuke's unshod feet stepped silently over broken glistening glass and pools of red, so much red. A twitching corpse a foot away from him gave one last shudder, a rattling gasp that would haunt his dreams long after the memory blurred and dissipated. The shadowy grim reaper, blade gripped, still dripping with the blood of its victim, turned eerily slow; the profile of his elder brother faced him. Itachi's face was bone-white and pinched, his tear troughs looked longer and deeper since the past time they saw each other. 

"Sasuke..." Itachi murmured, eyes glazed over, dried tear tracks cutting through the blood splatter. He shook on his feet, body covered in black, making him seem even smaller than his usually lithe figure.

"Why?" Sasuke asked simply. A fire raged around the two brothers, caught in the destruction of their world. The Uchiha insignia branded tapestries, the walls, ceiling and floors all ablaze, with the screams of their clansmen, royal staff and employees joining chorus with the flames.

Yet everything seemed to be silent in the corridor leading to their parents room where they stood.   
Sasuke inched closer to the scene, feet being cut on the broken glass of the many widows lining the walls. 

"Why Itachi?" Sasuke's voice hitched as he came to a stop in front of the body, his hands shaking at his sides as his eyes blurred, contorting the already disconcerting image of his father, eyes wide, mouth agape and neck pierced, a clean cut. An efficient murder.

Sasuke dropped to his knees, uncaring as his robes soaked up the blood of his dad, instructor and liege.  
Itachi stepped toward the window nearest to them, overlooking the palace's main courtyard, glimpsing the retinue guards making their way to them.

Sasuke, growing rapidly enraged at his brother's silence, at the maelstrom that had been his family, clamored to his feet. His feet slipping in the congealing blood of heir father, falling in the gore and staining his white nightgown, a testament to this destruction of his childhood, his innocence and ignorance.

Itachi, upon Sasuke's fall, showed some sign of life, an almost look of concern for his little brother made its way across his face before falling back to the stone cold gaze of indifference. "Answer me Itachi!!" Sasuke screeched, getting to his feet once more, as the approaching footsteps of the retinue guards pounded in tandem with his own heartbeat. Itachi swiftly moved, in the space of a single movement, sound, he'd dragged Sasuke backwards to him, as the guards came in sight, their eyes hard and mouth thin with anger at the sight of their fallen comrades and their slain king.

With the deftness of a trained professional, Itachi aimed the blade stained in their father's blood to his little brother's neck, piercing it shallowly, enough to bleed and make a point to the guards to not come any closer.

"Crown Prince Itachi, you are hereby under arrest for treason, and patricide..." started the senior guard, well suited in black with the Uchiha fan emblazoned on his breast, the same as the rest.  
Before he could finish his sentence, Itachi plunged his blade through the flesh between Sasuke's neck and collarbone. The impact jarred bone and caused blood to spurt out hotly around the blade.

Sasuke saw red, everything slowed, he felt the blade inscribing a path of indescribable pain through his body, until it hit bone, setting off what felt like a miniature explosion  
that left his trembling body in crippling agony.

"Stop where you are, or I'll kill him..." Itachi growled, eyes flashing into the Uchiha signature technique, blood irises spinning to 3 tomoe, to the sinister pinwheel.

The guards behind their senior officer took a step back, fear of the renowned Sharingan causing them to be cautious.   
Not so for the senior officer, his grey hair belying his age, having trained alongside his Crown Prince, Kakashi stepped forward, keeping his dark eyes trained on the man he thought he knew, threaten to kill his once cherished younger sibling.

"Itachi, this isn't you...you're hurting Sasuke..." 

Sasuke's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his brother's grip on his weapon slowly tore through his skin diagonally, tracing a line from his neck to his shoulder jaggedly.

Kakashi shouted, crouched to spring to save Sasuke, but all this seemed to happen as if in slow motion as Sasuke heard his brother utter the words that would haunt his dreams well into adulthood.

"Let this pain, this hurt, scar you dear brother just as this wound will. Let this remind you and this nation of what it failed to stop this day."  
With a squelching sound, Itachi ripped the blade out of his brother, careening backward to the open window, where he swung himself out, Sasuke's blood spurting out of his wound, falling in a dead faint to the floor, just in time to be caught by Kakashi.

"Follow him!" Kakashi roared, applying pressure to the wound, trying to stem the gush of blood exiting Sasuke, while his already pale complexion, grew gray.  
The men split into two groups, some following their Crown Prince turned murderer through the window, vaulting through the air, while the rest trailed back through the palace.

"C'mon Sasuke, c'mon, stay with me..." Kakashi croaked, mouth dry as he sat in the drying blood of their deceased King, cradling the body of what would be their new Crown Prince, soon to be King when he comes of age...if he managed to live.


End file.
